Walmart Blues
by Rei Lerdia Swiftwood
Summary: The LOTR cast meets Walmart! Enjoy and this is purely only the author's twisted way of thinking. R/R!!!
1. It Starts...

"What on earth is that!?" shrieked a tall, blonde haired beauty. The girl at his side glanced around him. 

"That would be a Legolas Doll. I think it's..."

"WHAT!?"

"Uhh.... Yeah... I figured you would take this wrong. " She sighed. The man beside her, on her left, groaned audibly. "What now Aragorn?"

"Look..." Aragorn pointed to a doll.... Of Aragorn. Sighing again, she stated," Listen both of you. You are here to tell what you liked about your roles in the movies and such." 

"Well, I loved playing Legolas... considering I AM him. Anyway, it was a real thrill and I would love to do it again." Stated Legolas. Aragorn grinned broadly but was hit on the head with.... A bouncy ball? He fell to the floor whining and complaining. Legolas and the girl looked at him, then at each other then at the man's attacker. Gimli grinned and hid another ball behind his back.

"Gimli! How many times have I told you not to do that? You'll give him brain damage!" said the girl, smacking the dwarf with the Legolas doll. Legolas shrieked and made a grab for the doll but missed as Gimli had it. The girl snatched the elf's attention and then continued. 

"As I was saying, was there anything you would have liked to do over?" Legolas pondered and then stated," I did not like the whole Frodo and Sam take the ring to Mordor. We could have..." he was distracted when a small but harmful plastic arrow struck him in the face. He glared at Gimli, who grinned and disappeared down the Barbie isle of Walmart. By now, Aragorn was back on his feet but still whining. Legolas took off after Gimli with a fake axe in his hand. The girl looked at Aragorn and groaned before running after the Elf and Dwarf. There would be a dozen plus questions soon enough.....

Ok, I wrote this out of sheer boredom! I may write more depending on the reviews I receive... if any at all. I try people I really do!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas, Gimli or Aragorn... or Walmart (dammit) but I do own the girl who does not have a name yet but will later on.


	2. It Continues...

Gimli snatched a few Barbie dolls from the shelves as he dashed past. Legolas was quite angry with his friend. They dashed past two Walmart workers.

"Hey Bill, what was that?" asked one

"That would be the Dwarf known as Gimli Son of Gloin from Lord of the Rings. The Elf after him was Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." Bill went back to moping the floor. 

" ... Oh..." Jim, the other guy, had a dumb look on his face and then shrugged and went back to stocking shelves. The girl stopped by them and asked," Have you seen..." 

"Down the first isle on your left" answered Bill.

"Thanks" she smiled and dashed after them. Once again, Jim had a dumb look on his face. 

When the girl caught up with the Dwarf and Elf, Gimli had pinned Legolas to ground and was beating him with the stolen Barbie (which was Malibu Barbie(tm) BTW). She laughed and then with that second of Gimli's attention taken, Legolas shoved the Dwarf off and brought out.... *Drum roll* Ken!!! Yes it was Barbie's lovable husband...boyfriend....thingy. With a gasp, Gimli took off running again. Legolas laughed evilly and raced after him yelling about how much abuse Barbie should get from Ken. The girl groaned and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Aragorn. He looked down at her and she sighed.

"Fine..." she spoke half-heartedly. He grinned and then sprinted after them... a Kellie doll in his hand. A guy walked by with a Indiana Jones hat on and shorts.

"Aye... what were those buggers?" 

"My friends."

"Really? They look more like them buggers you find in tales"

"Shut up" she walked away after her friends... leaving the Australian man alone and utterly confused. 

TBC....

Yes I am bored and this is funny.... Right? Yes it is funny! Laugh Laugh you fools!!!!!!!!!


	3. Nerf Toys...

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, along with a few confused Walmart employees, were hidden behind tall mounds of Barbie doll boxes and Ken doll boxes. Gimli looked over the wall and fired a Nerf(TM) crossbow thingy. Legolas ducked down and fired his own from the other side of the wall. Aragorn was standing off to the side trying to figure out how he could get across without getting hit. The Walmart employees stood there dumb like not really knowing what was going on. 

"Hey Jim..."

"Yeah Bill?"

"Can I go home now?"

"No, I wont be left here alone with...them"

"Oh...Ok then...want to get some McDonalds(TM)?

"Ok" Both men walk away. Gimli laughed and fired more of those Nerf things at Legolas who, each time, ducked behind his wall of boxes. Aragorn gave up and walked away. The girl (nameless still) walked over and groaned when she saw what was taking place. After a moment of watching plastic toys fired back and forth from one side to the other, she finally spoke up. 

"You are too old to be..." she was cut off when a Nerf toy stuck to her forehead. She pulled it off with a 'pop' sound, that left her momentarily disoriented, and looked at Gimli. He grinned and took off running down the.... Pet toys isle closely followed by Legolas. 

"I hate this job..." she groaned loudly as she walked after them. 

The Walmart employees peeked out from behind some boxes that had been ever so conveniently placed in the center of an isle.

"When will we be free Bill?"

"I don't know Jim.. I don't know."

::yawns:: sorry it took so long. Got kinda caught up with Finals (damn them!)


	4. Legolas And His Not-So-Great Bow Skills....

Author Note: Ok, this is made partially from the reviews I have got and partially because I am really really bored (when am I never not). This one is gonna be longer than most…why? Because I was asked to write a long one. ::sigh:: On with the storie

Aragorn had walked…(wandered rather) into the bikes and helmets isles of Walmart. Shelves of bikes were on his right and selves of little kid toys on his left. He paused before one really spiffy looking bike with flames on the body with a black background. He pulled it from the shelf and set it on the ground. After pondering over it for maybe 3 seconds, he jumped on it and peddled (didn't know he knew how to ride didja?! Haha …neither did I ) King Elessar rode up and down the isle laughing mostly like a lunatic then sped up and down the big long isle in the middle that connects all isles together. 

"Bill…"

"Don't say it Jim."

"Was that Umm… that King guy?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…. Ok. Can we go stock the shelves… in the backrooms?"

"Of course. I hear that they have been left undusted too"

"Wonderful" both of the still clueless employees walk away to hide…with McDonalds in their hands. 

Meanwhile…

"Legolas!!!!" shrieked the Dwarf loudly for anyone to hear.

"What now?" replied the irritated Elf

"Umm…."

"Well?!"

"Is…SHE gonna find us?"

"Don't think we have to wait long Dwarf."

"Why not?"

"SHE is here!!" Legolas leapt from their hiding places behind some dogfood and ran. Gimli's eyes grew wide and he too ran but in a different direction.

The girl was walking down the isle and sighed.

"Here we go again." She walked into the sporting goods section.

Legolas was standing there with a nice bow in his hands. He looked up and froze.

"Umm… H-hello Zero." He stated slowly for he had been caught off guard. Zero (the not-so-nameless-girl-in-this-story) stopped about 10 feet from the Elf. 

"Can you actually use one of those?" she asked.

Legolas notched an arrow and held the bow up, aiming for her. He went to pull the string back but the arrow fell to the floor and the bow snapped back hitting him in the face. 

"Guess not..." she had to try really hard to hold in her laughter (so did the author!). The now whining-complaining-hurt-in-the-face-with-a-bow-Elf groaned. Zero smiled and walked away to find Gimli. Aragorn whizzed past her on his bike (he loves it and made me promise to give it to him once this torment was over). Zero sighed heavily as she watched the King of Gondor zip past the wide-eyed customers of Walmart. 

"Mommy…"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I buy him?" a little girl tugged on Legolas's sleeve as he was holding his nose.

"I don't know if he is for sale" replied the mother as she poked him. "I don't know if he is child safe either"

Zero, having overheard this, whirled around and looked at the Elf. He had tears in his eyes. With a smile on her face, zero walked back to the mother and daughter.

"Im sorry ma'am. This…standup is not for sale." Said Zero holding in her laughter once again. The mother and daughter walked away as Aragorn once again zipped past on his bike.

TBC….hopefully

::hides from anyone trying to kill her::


	5. Forced Labor...

Here Minka!!!!!!

Author Note: I want to just say thanks to all the little people who made this happen… and I mean that.

*******

"Legolas!" screamed Zero as she dashed after the Elf. Legolas ducked out of her grasp and behind a banner for Cheeze Whiz. He skidded to a halt and ducked as Zero hurled a huge… big…. Ugly…. Orc doll at him. He laughed and watched it hit some lady in the head. She kinda passed out. 

"What are you so…"he ducked again " bent out of shape " ducks..." about Zero?" he called between ducking and rolling out of her way of projectiles. Zero growled and threw a really heavy piece of plastic at the Elf. This time… Legolas caught it and threw it back. She ducked and heard a deep groan from behind her. Whirling about, she noted Gimli was rolling on the floor holding his stomach. 

"Oh… crud…" She took off running as the Dwarf got back on his feet. Legolas kinda disappeared off quickly.

Aragorn, meanwhile, was trying to out run an angry mob of Walmart workers who, for some bizarre reason, have appeared in this fic. He was still on his bike so thus he managed, with the help of the Author, to get away. He collided however with a steel poll. He groaned and in a weaving pattern, rode around the store still. 

Legolas had ducked into the Electronics department of Walmart. He glanced around and used the CDs as Frisbees for about 5 minutes before he heard laughing. Following the sound he found….

"MERRY! PIPPIN! SAMWISE! And…Frodo?" the hobbits look up from playing N64. 

"How long have you been here?" asked the Elf

"This whole…"Pippin looked at his watch" 5 minutes since the Author placed us here." 

"Oh…"

"Want to play Conkers Bad Fur Day™?" asked Merry

"Sure" Legolas sat beside the hobbits and played the game. 

Frodo had wandered off into the backroom. He noted that there were two workers back there stocking shelves. 

"Mind telling me how to get out of here?" asked the hobbit

"First door on your right after you walk down this isle and go left." Replied Bill slowly.

"Thanks! The Shire thanks you also" Frodo bowed and walked away.

"Jim…"

"Don't say it… please don't say it Bill"

More Notes: Please don't flame me. I have * checks pockets * 39 cents and two pencils. This is only for fun. Happy now Minka!?!?! 


	6. Could Minka Get Her Way...

Notes: It just so happened that I felt real good and wrote 2 chapters today. Enjoy!!!!

*********

Zero groaned and dispite her efforts, Gimli had her cornered. He was highly irritated and would not understand that it was the Elf who threw the plastic. Just before Gimli was going to take his revenge out on her, a new member to the staff of Walmart walked by. 

"Hello and welcome to Walmart. I'm Learoyd " stated the young man, with a slight nervous tone to his voice. Zero blinked, as did Gimli, before she took off running down the isle. Learoyd shifted nervously from one foot to the other and smiled at the Dwarf. The Dwarf groaned and shook his head.

"Where is your aspirin?" He asked, more like groaned out. 

"I'll show you…" murmured the Walmart employee and walked slowly towards where it was.

Frodo was wandering about the shoe department when he found the most curious thing: shoes. Being a hobbit, he never wore shoes and saw no point in having so many kinds. Behind the hobbit, Aragorn whizzed by on his bike though he was at a small tilt since he HAD hit a steel poll only one chapter before. Frodo whirled around but saw… nothing. Aragorn had already passed him by and was on his way down to the fabric department. The lone hobbit from the Shire picked up some sandals and put them on. He stood up and walked around a little then smiled. 

"Nice…foot coverings I must say." Commented the hobbit. 

"They're shoes stupid hobbit" stated bluntly by a young lady standing off to his left. 

"MINKA!!!" shrieked a voice over the intercom of the store. "GET TO CHECK OUT!" the girl groaned but didn't move. She hated check out and was purposefully avoiding it. 

The intercom blared again and just as she turned to head up there…

"Legolas! You cheated!!" protested Merry who had lost yet again to Legolas in Mortal Kombat for the last 10 times.

"I did not Merry! I am just used to moves like this" this statement was said proudly by the Elf as he murdered Merry once again. Sam and Pippin just laughed.

A backstocker of Walmart walked past Minka just in time to get shoved, harmfully, into a poll. The young man (named Thomas James Fincham) slid down the poll then got stepped on because Frodo didn't see him. He groaned and got up. As he walked across to the jewelry department, Aragorn whizzed past him, running him down purposefully with his bike and laughing since he now could not remember who or why he was in a bike.

Minka raced to Legolas and latched onto his arm.

"Marry me?" she murmured with hearts in her eyes. The Elf blinked.  
"Call me?" he stated them booked it for the nearest exit, Minka running after with speed that frightened the Elf.

********

Ok this was fun. Mostly done because I was asked but also it is fun to pick on people. ) 

Next chapter up soon


	7. Will The Madness End...

Notes… None

******

Legolas raced to the exit but found it locked. He turned then dove out of the way as Minka tried to catch him. 

"CRAZY LADY!" he yelled as he attempted to scale a tile wall. Didn't work and he ended up falling into a baby crib. Being that he was thin and lightweight, the crib didn't break but he did get stuck. Minka skidded to a halt and smiled.

"Aint he cute?" she pinched his cheek. Legolas groaned and tried to move but failed and got himself stuck more. 

"I'm gonna love you and take care of you and never let you go!" Minka proclaimed proudly as the Elf looked a little less than thrilled. 

"Got it!" smiled Frodo as he unlocked the final trap in Zelda: Legend of Ocarina™. Sam shook his head and began to read the warning labels of those CDs your parents don't buy you (yes there IS a reason why they don't). 

Learoyd sat on a huge box of aspirin while Gimli leaned against the wall. Apparently, aspirin makes Dwarves drunk-like. Gimli ranted and raved about his achievements and his home and must to Learoyd's dismay, would not let the young Walmart employee leave. The employee had made several attempts to leave which all resulted in a loud wail from Gimli and groaning, Learoyd came back... each time, just like a dog would if you threw his favorite ball (* hint hint *). Aragorn stopped a few inches from Learoyd. 

"S-sir… you can't… is that blood on the front tire?" Asked Learoyd, now trying to climb the wall of dog food. Aragorn grinned evilly then nodded. 

"Yes my good fellow it is. Now would you mind getting your dog away from me?" stated Aragorn bluntly. The 'dog' (AKA a drunk Gimli) had been slipping over to Aragorn, without taking his eyes off the lovely… tires (they make good chew toys). Learoyd blinked several times then whimpered.

Zero was relaxing in one of the wonderfully comfortable lawn chairs that were SUPPOSED to be used by the employees but ALL the employees seemed to have either gone home or quit. Bill and Jim walked by slowly as Zero's eyes watched their every move. She did not blink and it seemed that he eyes glowed. She lunged forward a few steps and the Walmart employees were gone in seconds. She laughed evilly and walked right past Thomas (poor guy… Ok not really XD) who was stuck to the floor. After pulling him to his feet, she brushed the dust from his clothes.

"Why do you have a tire track down the center of your face?" she asked slowly.

"Some guy on a bike ran me down" he rubbed his nose and winced.

"Oh… he look like that?" she pointed at Aragorn, with Gimli on the handlebars, coming straight at them.

"Ye-" he was run over once more. Zero looked at Thomas, then to the Man and Dwarf on the bike. 

"I love (sarcastic by the way) this job" she stormed off, stepping on Thomas as she passed him by on her way to the management office.

TBC….

This will live on since Minka and SM wont let me end it. Anyway, enjoy and please review

Rei Swiftwood!!


	8. Wedding...

Author Note: I am bound in chains and forced to write AGAINST my will…. Kinda.

And Learoyd is NOT gay by the way.

********

Legolas had been taken to the newly added-just-for-Minka's-sick pleasure the wedding part of the Walmart. Minka beamed proudly at the woman behind the table.

"I see… so which plan do you want Miss?" she asked, her gaze shifting to Minka and then to her… slightly unwilling partner. He gave a weak smile then sighed. Minka ranted on and on about what they were going to do once they got to Hawaii. 

Zero yawned and reclined in the big comfy chair in the management's office. The manager was begging Bill and Jim to stay on staff. They both groaned and walked out and back to work. Zero jumped up and walked into his office. The manager was shaking his head and looking in disbelief at the paper before him. 

"Dear Manger,

If you so much as try to destroy Walmart or anything in it, Minka will be angry

Signed, 

SM= Some man (* authorly snickers are heard*) "

Zero blinked and then slipped out of his office quickly. Gimli and Aragorn were zipping about Walmart while the patrons dodged them quickly in fear of their lives being taken too quickly. 

Several hours later…

Legolas and Minka were standing before a priest who had been called into Walmart. The priest was performing the ceremony. Zero stood in shock as she watched it going on. Gimli FINALLY got rid of his headache and apologized profusely to Learoyd for scaring the poor young man. Learoyd, of course, was hiding behind Zero. Aragorn was passed out on the floor because the only way they could get him to calm down was by hitting him with a really large and heavy frying pan. 

Right after Legolas and Minka had taken the vows, Thomas walked over with what was supposed to be a ring. It was, in fact, a piece of wire with a fake flower on it. Minka lashed out and beat Thomas down while Learoyd and Zero pried her off him. Gimli in the mean time, snuck away to the back room for some peace and quiet. Much to everyone's surprise (even the author's) Legolas snatched Minka, pulled her close and gave her a nice, soft and love filled kiss. 

Learoyd gapped stupidly…

Zero was in shock…

Aragorn was passed out…

Bill and Jim were in denial…

The Australian guy was kinda….there…

And finally, Thomas was mauled so badly they had to transport him over to a hospital because no one would help him…

**********

This chapter goes against everything I stand for!! Damn you Minka and SM!!!!!

Anywho….

I have BIG plans for next chapter but hopefully they can wait more than 20 minutes!!!!!!!!!


	9. Walmart Goes To The LOTR...

Disclaimer is on first chapter BTW

*********

Minka and Legolas had left for their honeymoon, leaving everyone else alone, so to speak, in Walmart. Bill and Jim were stock shelves in the shoe department. The hobbits had raided the shoes and taken few for themselves and relatives as well… should they ever actually get OUT of Walmart. Zero and Learoyd stood poking Aragorn was a pool cleaner stick trying to get him awake again. He groaned and woke up.

"Morning Aragorn. Sleep well?" asked Zero.

"Ugh…." He groaned

"Thought so. Come on." Zero and Learoyd pulled Aragorn to his feet and steadied him.

"What hit me?"  
"That would have been a frying pan" stated Learoyd

"Oh… Sam's?"

"No… mine" confessed Zero. Aragorn just blinked at her.

"Zero…. Have I told you your pretty?"

"Learoyd… get the frying pan" Learoyd handed her the pan and she rose it above her head to strike the King on the head once more. Aragorn, seeing this, snatched the pan and threw it out a window. Zero's eyes went wide and she took off running into the clothes department. Learoyd just watched as Aragorn went running after her muttering about love and marriage.

Gimli was standing in front of a huge glass tank. There were fish inside but he couldn't figure out how they got in the tank. He tapped it with his finger and the fish scattered.

"Hmm…." He slowly looked around the tank and found the top. Poking that with his finger, the lid slipped off and clattered to the floor. The Dwarf blinked and jumped back at the sound then leaned forward and looking inside the tank, he saw beautiful fish with large teeth. He dipped his hand in the tank (WARNING: PAIN ALERT!!!!!!) and the fish … a piranha, bit him finger. He yelped in pain and yanked his hand back. The piranha, if it could, snickered and went back to swimming around. With a growl deep from his throat, Gimli lashed out and beat the tank into a million plus pieces on the floor.

Sam and Merry had found the film department of Walmart and were looking through the pictures. They snickered and giggled like idiots at several of them while they smiled and cried at the wedding pictures. 

TBC… especially if Minka forces me too.

Author Note: I am running out of ideas here so I am probably gonna need some ideas from the readers… * smacks herself for asking for help *


	10. Could Trinity Get Her Way...

This is for Trinity!

******

Zero ducked behind a rack of men's sportswear just as Aragorn made a leap for her. 

"Aragorn! I am NOT Arwen!" she protested but he would not listen. The King of Gondor had been rambling on and on about how happy they were together. Zero, of course, denied it all. 

"Zero, we love each other! Marry me" he proclaimed and made another failing dive for her. 

"EEK!" she shrieked and dove under the free-hanging tie rack. Aragorn groaned as he slammed into the rack trying to follow her. She snickered and ran off only to hit something and topple backwards to the floor. Zero looked up and gasped. There was Arwen… the last, and I mean LAST, person Zero wanted to see. She got to her feet quickly.

"Where is Aragorn?" Arwen demanded her hands on her hips.

"Umm… well…." Zero started but Aragorn snatched her from behind which made Zero gasp and struggle. Arwen's eyes flared up and Zero knew she was toast. 

"Not good! NOT GOOD! MAYDAY ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION!" sounded loudly through the whole store. A young lady walked up to the group. She was quite attractive in her whole black attire. The black glasses she wore only added to her features. 

The King took one look at her, dropped Zero roughly to the ground and focused on the woman in black. Arwen growled under her breath and lunged for the woman. In less than 5 seconds, the woman had Arwen unconscious. Aragorn was basically drooling over the new woman. 

"Hello… I'm Trinity" she stated, her tone somewhat stiff. 

"I'm Aragorn. I own a kingdom" he stated proudly. She looked him up and down then he spoke again," Marry me?" Trinity cocked her head and a slight, or what could have been a small smirk, smile crossed her face.

"Sure" she stated and Aragorn, a bright smile on his dumb looking face, lead her away to the wedding section of Walmart. 

Zero gave a blank stare as the two walked away. Learoyd helped her up and smirked.

"Nice time for another wedding don't you think?" he stated. Zero gave him a dry look and grumbled about denseness under her breath as she walked away. 

Meanwhile across the store…

"What is that?" asked Pippin as he looked at a picture of a hamburger.

"I don't now Pip. Ask the guy" replied Merry. 

"That would be our Famous Star" answered the young kid behind the counter.

"Oh…." Said both hobbits and then grinned ear to ear…

TBC…

Next time… Hobbits + Food = Disaster

::evil, authorly laugh followed by a hacking sound and then choking::


	11. Not What You Think...

Author Note: * sits munching on stuff * 

******

Meanwhile across the store…

"What is that?" asked Pippin as he looked at a picture of a hamburger.

"I don't now Pip. Ask the guy" replied Merry. 

"That would be our Famous Star" answered the young kid behind the counter.

"Oh…." Said both hobbits and then grinned ear to ear…

The worker looked a little nervous as two more hobbits showed up. He looked at each one and smiled nervously followed by a laugh.

"C-c-c-can I t-t-take your o-o-o-order?" he stammered.

"I would like…" Sam began.

3 hours later….

"That was good but I'm still hungry." Complained Pippin to Merry as the walked. 

"I know. I am as well. " His stomach growled and he groaned.

Frodo and Sam yawned and walked about the store. Presently, they came across isle after isle of food. 

Sam looked to Frodo…

Frodo looked to Sam…

They both grinned and yelled

"MERRY! PIPPIN! FOOD!!!!"

They then proceeded to dive into the isle of food. 

Bill and Jim (yes they are STILL there) snuck into the backroom however it was dark.

"Hey Jim, hit the lights" loud beating was heard" Nonono! Turn on the lights dummy" The lights flew on and…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both Walmart workers fled the backroom in such a haste… they're shadows were left behind. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh again again!!!"

"Right there! Ah yes! YES!"

Loud groans and moans were heard coming from the backroom where Zero and Learoyd had disappeared about 20 minutes before…

"Ahhhhhhhh yes! COME ON! MORE MORE!"

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…. YES!"

Some panting was heard as well…

"RIGHT THERE!!! Ahhhhhhhhh yes! Come on! MORE!!"

Still more groans and moans…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that's right. Yes ahhhhhh"

all was then silent, but some low moans were heard along with panting…

Gimli stuck his head into the room and his eyes flew wide. There were Zero and Learoyd… hunched over a crate with LOTR (Lord Of The Rings) Trading Cards. Zero had won and Learoyd was depressed.

"I told you I would win!" 

"Oh….shush" he grumbled before picking up his cards and taking another run at it. Gimli quietly shut the door and leaned against it.

"That is something no one would want to see…"

TBC….

Hehehehe

I hope Minka and Learoyd don't kill me for that one.

* Hides just in case *


	12. Cards...

No more Author Notes for awhile

*****

Aragorn and Trinity, both happily married, had moved away to some place called the Matrix™ (Hehe). Gimli sighed as he clutched his sore finger that had been bit by the fish. There had been no one around to see what happened to the Dwarf so no one really believed him. As he wandered about, he came to the card department. Picking up a card, her read it and set it back with a shrug. As he continued to pick up and read the cards, he grew more and more sad and eventually, began to cry. Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin walked over with their LOUD SQUEEKING shoes on the floors.

"What are you reading?" asked Pippin

"A card…" muttered Gimli, wiping tears from his eyes. Merry snatched a card off the shelf and read it. Within a matter of moments, Merry too was crying. Pippin, Sam and Frodo looked at each other then took a few steps back then ran away from the card section.

Zero and Learoyd came out from the backroom. Zero's total was 10 games and Learoyd's was…0. Learoyd was grumbling about something under his breath before he smacked into something. Looking up, he saw a really pissed off Arwen. 

"Umm…" Zero started before she took off running.

"GET BACK HERE!" shrieked Learoyd as he vainly ran after her. Arwen would have run after them but her father, Elrond, had caught her arm.

"Let me go!" Arwen yelled

"Young lady you're out past your bedtime!" replied Elrond. 

"But…but…but…but" Arwen tried to argue by Elrond was going to have his way as he dragged her away. 

Zero and Learoyd hid in the jewelry department where their friend, Thomas, had been run down by Minka and later on Aragorn on his bike. There was still blood on the floor and on the carpet. 

"I wonder if he is Ok…" muttered Zero. Learoyd gaped at her.

"WHAT!? You CARED about him?!"

"Yes"

"WHAT FOR?!" zero grabbed the nearest object, in this case, a jewelry rake, and smacked Learoyd with it. He reeled and hit the ground, little stars and birds floating above his head.

"Get lost!" the birds and stars disappeared instantly.

Zero continued to grumble as she walked away to find something to look at other than the jewelry department. 

TBC…

Enjoy it? Hope so

Rei Swiftwood =^_^= ß --- Kitty Cat 


	13. Elrond...Gandalf...Legolas...Aragorn...B...

Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and Elrond sat in the back room of Walmart. They all had dorky hats on that were low over their eyes. Legolas shoved his hat up so he could see the cards in his hand. Elrond pushed a small stack of red chips forward to the center of their makeshift table. Gandalf watched each person's eyes as he too pushed a stack of red chips forward then placed a yellow one on top. Aragorn, his eyes looking nervously about, shoved a stack of red forward and topped off with a blue one. All eyes turned to the Elf. The Elf shoved his stack of red forward along with a blue and yellow. Each one looked once more to their cards then up at each other. The silence was intense until…

"Hey Gandalf, got a 2 of diamonds?" asked Elrond. Gandalf groaned and handed it over. With an excited grin, Elrond placed his last three cards on the table and swept the chips close to him. "I won again!" he chanted while the others just kinda sat there dumbfounded to have lost for the 50the time in a row to Elrond at go fish. Legolas tossed his cards down and groaned.

"Its not fair!" he whined as Aragorn patted him on the back.

"Go back to playing Mortal Kombat Elf." Snapped Gandalf as he walked out of the backroom and into Walmart….

TBC…

Hehehehe

Short yes but funny nonetheless! 


	14. Late Night Play Time...

Author Note: Written at 11:19 PM and I am VERY tried

******

Legolas, recently back from Hawaii, had been tagged it in the world's biggest game of tag. It was in Walmart obviously and the lights were shut off. He prowled around in the dark… now and then tripping over something or someone. Sam laughed and ducked behind a rather low poster, which Legolas found to late for he hit. 

He groaned and got back onto his feet after clothes-lining himself on a low hanging rack of clothes that Minka had ducked behind. She laughed and dashed off down the book isle. Legolas, not going after her, followed after the sounds of small hobbit feet on the floor. Frodo dove under a rack of CD's which Legolas bounded over (he got smart) and gave chase. Aragorn and Trinity were hiding in the clothes department and ducked as Legolas tripped and went flying over them. 

"I didn't know Elves could fly," said Trinity.

"They can now" smirked Aragorn as they found a new place to hide. Merry and Pippin were STILL in the food isle but that was kind of blocked off by dogfood boxes and cans. Gimli groaned loudly and ducked under a shelf of medicine but missed his step and tumbled, taking Legolas with him. There was loud yelling and a few Elvish curses before Gimli went running past Minka and Zero on his way to the backroom. Legolas groaned and sat up.

"What hit me?"

"A Dwarf honey" Minka tried to help him up but failed.

"You're it Minka!" Zero yelled and took off running….

TBC……

HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHE **cough cough cough**


	15. Learoyd's Unknown Crush...

Minka groaned and chased after Zero who dove under her grasp for the third time. 

"No fair!" screamed Minka but Zero only laughed. 

"You wanted to play Minka. Get over it!" Zero yelled back before she smacked in Merry and Pippin. 

"AHHHHH!" they all shrieked as they tumbled to the ground in a heap of legs and claws. Learoyd walked over along with the others that were playing Tag. Gandalf smirked quietly to himself at the sight and so did Elrond. Arwen groaned at seeing Trinity and Aragorn together but she had a thing for Learoyd (he doesn't know yet). Gimli, Frodo, and Sam were back in the game section playing Mortal Kombat™. Their laughs and groans could be heard all over the store. When the dust cleared, Merry and Pippin's eyes were rolling about and Zero was drumming her fingers on the ground. She casually looked up to those around her. Everyone was silent until…

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, startling everyone. Gandalf dropped his staff, which clattered, to the floor at Learoyd's feet. The young man picked it up and looked at it. 

"Fine craftsman ship" he noted and held the staff out. Everyone, save Merry, Pippin and Zero, drew back in fear. 

"Umm…." Learoyd looked about nervously until he heard breathing behind him. He turned slowly and saw…

"VOLDERMORT!?" yelled Learoyd. "You're in the wrong book dude. Harry Potter is a few sections over to your left" Voldermort nodded and headed out of the story. 

"Well that was int-AH!" Learoyd had been knocked flat on his back by… Aragorn on his bike?!?! Aragorn grinned madly and whirled down the isles. 

"Oh no here we go again…" groaned everyone in perfect, unaltered unison. 

__

Meanwhile…

"Frodo!" groaned Sam as he lost once more to his master at Mortal Kombat™. Gimli was muttering something about injustice from behind the wall. Where Gimli was, there were shelves upon shelves of books and games. He picked up one Final Fantasy 10™ and looked it over. Directly to his right was PS2™ so he began to play the game. 

_Elsewhere…_

Legolas had just finished the sweetest book. It was called _Black Beauty_. He had cried a little over it but he told himself it was only a book. Next he picked up a book called _Alice in Wonderland_. With his box of tissues at his side, the Elven Prince of Mirkwood began to read again…

TBC…

Merry and Pippin's antics to come up next chapter 

Rei Swiftwood

PS Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting! XD

Love you all!!! @---^--v--- --- Rose FYI


	16. Let's Play House...

Much to everyone dismay, Aragorn and Arwen began top play house. Why? Cuz they had lack of anything else to do. Arwen was the mother/wife and Aragorn was the father/husband. Sadly, Zero and Learoyd were drafted for the children. 

"But I don't-" started Zero but she was cut short when Aragorn raised his hand. 

"No daughter, you will listen to your mother."

"SHE ISN'T MY-"

"SILNCE!" yelled Aragorn. Learoyd was trying to crawl away but he failed. (Trust me, I would be crawling away too) Arwen stood with her hands on her hips watching her 'children'. Zero and Learoyd were 'playing' nicely, although they were secretly plotting their escape…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Legolas!" called Frodo as Elrond on a bike of his own…(well, he stole it from Aragorn but shhhhhh Aragorn doesn't know yet) barreled through the Elf. Merry and Pippin were standing beside the Elf.

"What was that Pip?"

"I don't know Merry but I think it was the Lord of Rivendell…"

"Oh…Ok. Want to go back to the toys?"

"Sure!!" both hobbits dashed off with mischievous looks on their faces, which worried the others. 

"I just hope Celeborn and Galadriel don't-" started Legolas as he stood up.

"You were saying?" asked the Dwarf as that very couple walked over. 

"Shut up Dwarf"'

"Crazy Prince of Mirkwood" muttered Gimli under his breath. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author note: I have fun writing these things and for a side note, if you ask, I may place you in my story. You never know! With an author as crazy as me… ** evil grin and laughter ensue**

All right I have three people who will be in the next chapter. Email me with what you want to do in my story cuz I'll never remember it all


	17. The Race Among Other Things...

Author Note: Eve, Rubi Granger, Rosie C and "Hey You" are appearing in this and please don't kill me! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Much to the dismay of Aragorn and Arwen, Zero and Learoyd called upon the help of their friends Eve, Rubi, and Rosie. The 'parents' were mad that their 'children' were gone but shrugged and played a new game called Go Fish. Eve smiled brightly and wandered off into the make-up department. She bumped into a person.

"Hey you! Who do you think you are?" she asked.

"I am Hey You." Replied the young lady.

"Oh…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas and Minka were walking about Walmart aimlessly looking for something to do. They came across Rosie C. she was nice and pretty however she fell into love with Minka's husband. Minka did not like that. Legolas smiled a little nervously before he took off running down an isle. Minka sighed and walked back up to the front to speak with Zero. Rosie on the other hand, proceeded to pursue Legolas as he ran down the isles….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"On your mark…"

"Get set…"

"GO!" Trinity dropped her hands and Elrond and Aragorn whizzed past her. They were having a bike race. When Aragorn found out that Elrond stole his bike, he was mad so he made Elrond get another and then challenged him. Learoyd was standing with Rubi talking about books and music as the hobbits continued to play Super Smash Brothers™. Hey You and Eve were discussing the several types of make-up brands and there ingredients. Gimli and Gandalf were sitting in the garden department. They were having a staring contest. So far, the time had been about 3 minutes and neither had blinked… or for that, seemed alive. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

:: yawns:: Ok I just got up an wrote this. Enjoy and I may add more people in later just to make things interesting!


	18. Quick Note From Da Author

Quick note!

Should I try my hand are writing a serious love/romantic story? I never tried one but I think I would be able to handle one pretty well. Afterall, if it doesn't go over, I still have Walmart Blues!

Email me with your reply PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks!

Rei Swiftwood @--^--v--


	19. Result Of No Sleep...

Note: due to Umm… things that very well may haunt me in a future life, I am going to leave Minka and Legolas alone (if not for my sanity then for the sake I don't want to lose my life)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas bounded over the hobbits that were still playing video games. He took a flying leap straight at Zero and Minka who were standing around doing absolutely nothing productive. With a groan, Legolas ducked behind Minka. Zero and Minka turned and looked at Rosie who was armed with a Skipper™ doll of all things. 

"What do you want?" asked Minka calmly.

"Legolas!' replied Rosie. Well, Minka looked to Zero who looked to Legolas who was begging Minka not to let Rosie have him. Rosie took a step forward and Zero stood in her way.

"Hold up there Rosie. What gives you the right to Legolas? I mean, he IS married to Minka"

"I love him!"

"I don't' like you!" shrieked Legolas.

"Uh huh... Well… lets see here." Zero stood at an angle and thought about this a moment before she snapped her fingers.

"By George I have it!" everyone looked at her in awe and wonder.

"Yes yes?" they all asked.

"Err… well… " Zero laughed nervously" Rosie come with me" Zero lead Rosie to the backroom. Rosie's eyes grew wide and she giggled.

"Enjoy…" zero shut the backdoor.

"What was in there?" asked Legolas.

"Oh… just a few extra stand-ups of you." Zero shrugged and walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The result for the race was as follows:

One) Aragorn may have rounded the corner first but he tripped Elrond off his bike.

Two) Elrond in turn tripped Aragorn off his bike

Three) Both got into a brawl on the floor

Four) And there was gnashing of teeth 

Five) And then there was laughing

Six) Then Arwen lost a few teeth and Learoyd had to save her(Hehe)

Seven) Gimli and Galadriel and Celeborn had a card game that knocked over by Elrond and Aragorn brawl

Eight) All get into throwing fists at one another

Nine) The Author runs out of ideas (oh whoops! XD )

Ten) No one won…

TBC….


	20. Time And Time Again...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Rei Swiftwood and Zero. Silver Lioness owns Lindaran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone stood arguing by the front doors to Walmart. The front doors were blown open and two figures slowly walked in. at the same moment, they started coughing as the fog flowed into Walmart. Legolas smiled.

"Rei! Lindaran!" both Elves looked up, a look of confusion on their faces. 

"Where are we?" asked Rei

"What are we doing here?" asked Lindaran

"Walmart" replied Minka

"As far as what you're doing here, I'm sure it has something to do with the Author's twisted storyline" everyone nodded.

"Oh…" said both Rei and Lindaran at the same time. The door slammed shut and an evil laugh sounded over the loudspeakers followed by a lot of coughing.

"She does that way to often" murmured Merry to Pippin. Frodo and Sam snickered and dashed off to play Final Fantasy X again. Elrond, Arwen, Celeborn, and Galadriel headed off towards the back to finish they're card game. Rei and Lindaran looked at each other then shrugged. Lindaran took Rei's hand and together they wandered about the store. Soon, they came upon the linen part. With a smirk, they dove headfirst into the isle. Zero and Learoyd walked about and heard laughing. They poked their heads down an isle and they're eyes went wide. Rei and Lindaran were discussing the textures and thread count of several bed sheets. Both looked up, smiled and then went back to talking. 

"Some times…" started Zero

"…I wish I wasn't here" Learoyd finished her statement. 

A young lady walked about the store named Bluerose. She was quite content to be in this twisted storyline since the Author is nice and kind :: evil laugh :: Hey you and Eve were making murals with lipsticks and eye shadow while Rosie and Trinity were just staring at one another.

TBC…

Sorry it took so Long!

Ran into trouble


	21. Another Day Another Game...

Thanks to Hey you, here's another chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zero and Learoyd sat boredly in the lawn department when the lights went out.

"Here we go again…" murmured Learoyd sorrowfully. His eyes shifted to the left as he thought he saw something move past them.

"Did you see something?" he asked slowly.

"No… wait, I take that back. What on -" Zero didn't get to finish as she was pulled further into the darkness. There were sounds of a struggle then a groan.

"Don't do that to me!" yelled Zero. Another groan sounded then the sound of shuffling feet echoed. 

"Who was it?"

"Don't know but I will know once the lights are back on" Learoyd and Zero stood up and looked about. 

"Boo!" yelled Legolas, who was decked out in camo gear and face paint. He held a flashlight under his chin when he spoke. Zero shrieked and jumped into Learoyd's arms. After a second, Zero practically jumped from Learoyd's arms and cleared her throat before she decked the Elf. 

"Legolas!" yelled Minka. 

"Crud…" Zero grabbed Learoyd's hand and ran. Minka came up on Legolas and growled. 

"ZERO!" she yelled and went in search of them. 

Rei and Lindaran were walking about silently. They were looking for the blue flag. Rei looked to Lindaran.

"Who was on our team? I missed it."

"Here's the teams…

Red Team:

Hey you, Eve, Frodo, Sam, Arwen, Aragorn, Trinity, Learoyd, you and me.

Blue Team:

Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Rosie, Celeborn, Galadriel, Legolas, Minka, Gimli, and Bluerose."

"Oh Ok!" replied Rei before she ducked down to avoid being seen by Gandalf who was walking by. Lindaran looked about then stood perfectly still. Gandalf walked right past them. 

The game continued for several hours and only 3 people on each team were still playing. 

"I GOT IT!" yelled Rei as she dashed back to her side. She was waving the flag, which was a pair of blue boxers on a stick. Lindaran smirked. 

"That was fun. Now what?" he asked. 

"We could… play go fish!" chimed in Eve.

"Err…. Sure!" they go off and play Go Fish.

TBC…

Thanks Hey you! I would be lost without your inspiration!


	22. Who Knows...

Note: …Enjoy?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zero was walking about when she came across car keys. She picked them up and smiled. "Jackpot!" she smirked and dashed around to find everyone. It was not long before everyone from Walmart, even Jim and Bob were at Burger King. 

"Hello may I take your order?" asked a real preppy chik behind the counter.

"No… get me the manager" growled Trinity. The chik dashed off and moments later a real large man appeared.  
"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I was just telling your order taker what a wonderful menu you have when she back talked me! I demand you fire her!" Trinity then proceeded to act like a child who was yelled at. The manager looked to the order taker then fired her. Trinity smiled as the manager said her and her friends could eat free that day since the order taker was "mean"

After they went back to Walmart, Rei and Lindaran went back to playing Chess, a few others went to play Go Fishy and Eve and Hey you went off to make more murals on the walls with lipsticks and other make-up supplies. The manager of Walmart sighed and made a deal with Bob and Jim that if they stayed during the time that all the "weird people" were there, he would give them a great deal of money so they could retire happily later on. Jim and Bob agreed and went back to hiding in the back room until Elrond and Celeborn got into a fist fight and crashed through the door. 

TBC….

Sorry, it's short. I can't think right now. Next will be better


	23. Let's Play Pretend...

Note: Got this idea during Economics today and well, Silver Lioness told me NOT to bug her minstrel… YEAH RIGHT!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas, Minka, Rei and Lindaran decided it would be fun to play Pretend. That was all find and dandy till Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn and Arwen came along. They all got in a big fight over who should "rule" Walmart. 

"We'll get you!" called Legolas as he and Minka walked away trying to figure out how they would be able to win. With an evil look in his eye, Legolas looked to Rei and Lindaran.

"Uh oh…" said Rei and Lindaran at the same moment before trying (key word trying) to escape. 

The stage was set. Legolas and Minka sat on their royal thrones while Rei and Lindaran, well, kinda played their slaves. Rei was tending to the "Queen" while Lindaran played his lute…thingy and sang however he was horribly off key after having cried is his eyes out talking to Silver Lioness about how the Author left him in the linen isle.

Elrond and Arwen had no trouble serving under Galadriel and Celeborn. The Lord and Lady were quite nice and allowed Elrond and Arwen to became royalty should they desire. They did of course so it was basically two royalty verses four. 

The hobbits were walking along the store then stopped short. Before them stood a beautiful young hobbit woman. Her name was Jessyca (I'll change it later if you want me to) Frodo's eyes light up at her very sight. She smiled and winked to Frodo before she continued walking. Frodo followed her…

"Where is he going?" asked Merry

"After that female hobbit where else?" replied Sam with a smile then they continued to walk themselves heading in the opposite direction. 

An announcer guy shows up with a Mic and camera crew.

"We are live at the Walmart that has been taken over by strange persons," said the news reporter. Several of the "stranger persons' run around in the background. "We have reason to believe they have come here from outer space but we must speak with one the persons to make sure" the news reporter looks around and sees nothing. "That's odd…where did-" a loud crash is heard then the camera is dropped to its side and only feet are seen…

TBC…

Enjoy everyone!

Letharius, your next chapter! Promise! 


	24. Another New Friend....

Author Note: Thanks!

**************

Learoyd was walking about Walmart when he saw a camera. His eyes grew wide and mouth watered. Cameras made the best chew toys. Without warning, Learoyd leaped at the camera and took it down soon followed by the sound of feet running and screaming. Zero dashed to the spot and found Learoyd sitting on the floor… chewing the camera.

"Learoyd!" she yelled, "How many times must you do that? You'll get fired!" but Learoyd did not seem to care. He was having fun chewing the very VERY expensive camera. 

"That is not good" said a voice behind Zero. She turned and then frowned.

"Leth, what in blazes are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi and hang out with Rei." Confessed Letharius proudly. He and Rei had been friends for quite sometime and he had not seen her in a while. 

"Oh…Well, she's somewhere in the store obviously." Retorted Zero, trying to pry the camera remains from Learoyd. He growled at her.

"Hey! You do NOT growl at me!" she snapped.

"Oh boy…" Leth quickly disappeared before Zero took her wrath out on him. New to the store, Letharius just wandered about trying to find someone to tell him where Rei was hiding. 

"Rei do you have any…2s?" asked Lindaran. 

"Go fish minstrel" she replied. "Lindaran, got any…Queens?" the minstrel groaned and handed over the three Queens he had. 

"Cool! Got any 8s?" he once again groaned and handed over his 8s.Rei laid her cards down and smiled. 

"Not again" groaned Lindaran who had lost again. Leth walked over. 

"Hello Rei"

'Leth!" she stood up and gave her old friend a hug. 

"How ya been?"

'Been fine Leth. You?"

"Fine fine. Whose this?" he asked looking to Lindaran.

"This is Lindaran" Rei beamed proudly.

"Pleasure to meet you" Leth held out his hand, which Lindaran shook.

"Pleasures mine…" replied Lindaran. 

TBC…

Short kinda and lame I know but I did make another chapter didn't I? Don't I get SOME credit?!


	25. Here We Go Fashion Show...

Author Note: Thanks once again for all the reviews I have been getting! And I love to pick on the Elf boy ( AKA Legolas) Sorry Minka but I have to.

*********

"Drum roll please…" said Arwen as she stood on the self made stage they had constructed in the middle of Walmart. Merry grinned and played the drums (don't know how but he did). The curtain was pulled back and there stood Elrond. 

"Here is Elrond. He is wearing a very casual looking dress coat and pants but wouldn't you know it? He can rule his people in comfort! Thank you very much" Elrond had been walking up and down the runway as Arwen spoke.

"For our next model, here is Rei Swiftwood. She is wearing a very modest dress with green trim. She looks harmless doesn't she?" the audience nodded dumbly. "Well, she isn't. Thank you Rei" Rei nodded and dashed off, eager to get out of the dress. Next up was Lindaran then Gimli followed by Legolas.

"Here we have the Prince of Mirkwood. He is…err…uhh...Legolas?" the Prince looked to her. 

"Yes?"

"What ARE you wearing?"   
"Well, Arwen, this is a special line from someone called Nike." Legolas walked out into the lights and the crowd gasped. Not from terror but to keep from laughing mind you. Legolas was sporting warm up pants and jacket. Little did the Elf know that Rei and Lindaran had tricked him into wearing it. Someone yelled "take it off", most likely Rosie (heh). Feeling good, Legolas did as asked. 

"Oh my god!" screamed an innocent bystander. 

"Huh?" said Legolas, slightly bewildered. He was wearing bright yellow Speedos. 

"SUCKER!" yelled Rei as she pointed and laughed. Lindaran and Rei quickly disappeared. 

"Err…hehehe" Any rational thought that crossed Zero's mind was gone when she noted how funny looking Legolas looked. Learoyd smirked and couldn't help but laugh to himself. Minka gasped then growled threats on Rei and Lindaran's lives if she saw them again. Meanwhile, Legolas had turned bright red but could not will his limbs to move. The crowd burst into laughter, which only made the Elf, go scarlet. Minka leapt onto the stage and quickly ushered Legolas off stage. Arwen was laughing so hard, she fell off the stage as did Elrond who had been standing beside her. 

TBC…

Hehehehehehe. I couldn't stop myself 0:-} ß angel


	26. Results And Videos...

"Due to recent poles taken by the worried staff of Walmart, the deciding roles for leader of Walmart have been placed." Said the reporter who was tied to a chair and the mic was held up by a string. A muffled scream was heard and the camera shifted over to the body of …**drum roll** …Thomas James Fincham!!! The poor guy was dragged out of ICU to be brought back as Minka's personal punching bag. Legolas did not mind for her used Thomas too. 

"The result is this…the two people with the highest votes wins.

Minka =30%

Legolas = 35%

Galadriel = 10%

Celeborn =25%

Well there you have it folks. It looks like Minka and Legolas are King and Queen of Walmart. Enjoy and good night" the camera shut off then a nervous laugh echoed about. 

"We won we won!!!" Minka and Legolas chanted while dancing together in a happy circle, hands together in the middle. Galadriel's eyes were wide and her mouth was on the floor. Celeborn kept giving her nervous looks before he ducked out of the way of her punch.

"You're worthless!" she screamed and raced after him.

"I'm sorrie!!!" yelled Celeborn back.

Learoyd and Zero were looking through the movie section of Walmart.

"This good?"

"Yeah. Lets go"

Both walked away, arms full of videos. They came across Bill and Jim.

"Where are you taking those?" asked Jim.

"Umm…storage?" replied Zero, her eyes shifting back and forth.

"Oh… don't drop them" said Bill then walked away with Jim scurrying after. Both Zero and Learoyd breathed a sigh of relief then quietly and quickly made for the backroom…

TBC…


	27. Now For Something Different...

Here we go….

*******

Minka Greenleaf: we need a Learoyd chapter....he is with Zero watching videos...he goes insane and starts to eat everything in site....the King and Queen have to make a punishment....he gets put in a small room with the English git for a few hours....insanity insured....meanwhile the hobbits have....WAIT....wasn't there someone who liked Frodo, or he liked them...bring them back....and Sam can get all "Frodo likes her and not me" so he goes to annoy....Gimli who has kinda disappeared from this story

Minka Greenleaf: was that any help?

Rei L Swiftwood: keep going and I'll tell you in a moment

Minka Greenleaf: oh for elenaths sake! umm, Gimli and Sam get into the hat department and Gimli is wearing a flowery sun hat thing 

Minka Greenleaf: and....pippin finds rollerblades. ....and umm, running out of ideas....that should be enough for a chapter

TBC…


	28. McDonalds...

Note: Have ye nice day

********

The hobbits had taken jobs at the McDonalds inside Walmart and much to the dismay of the previous workers, the hobbits worked better than they had!

'This is unjust!" whined a worker as he was tossed out of Walmart.

"And stay out! Now, good work you guys. Keep it up," said the manager of McDonalds proudly.

"I love this place" beamed Pippin as he stuffed another fry into his mouth.

"I know what you mean" commented Merry eating a burger.

"Welcome to umm… McDonalds, May I help you?" asked Sam as a customer walked up.

"I want a kids meal and a shake," said the woman

'That will be $4.89 thank you" said Frodo as he went off to get the food. Merry handed Frodo the kid's meal while Pippin got the shake. Sam handed the woman what she paid for and then woman smiled.

"Such good service"

"Thank you ma'am" smiled Sam as she walked away.

"This is easy. I dont see why the people here before had such a hard time.

"They were lazy" murmured Merry around a fry.

"Perhaps" thought Frodo out loud. At that point Rei and Lindaran walked up.

"Hey guys" said Rei

"Hello Mistress Rei, Master Lindaran. Enjoying Walmart?" said Frodo smiling

"Indeed. Are you having fun?" said Lindaran, leaning on the counter.

"Why yes we are. This is quite easy to do and it is fun" piped in Sam.

"Good good. Well, we are off" Rei and Lindaran waved and walked away to play games.

"I wonder what happened to Zero and Learoyd?"

"Who knows Rei"

TBC…


	29. Manger Leaves A Note...

Note: Nothing much to say

Due to high number of people, some are leaving

******

"Dear Walmart people,

Elrond, Arwen, Galadriel, Celeborn, Gandalf, and Gimli left Walmart and went back to Middle-Earth. Aragorn and Trinity have gone off to Mexico with Hey you and Eve because they made money off there murals on the walls. Rosie was taken away off to a mental institution along with the camera guy and reporter. Manager of Walmart disappeared along with Bill and Jim.

Rei, Lindaran, Minka, and Legolas redecorated Walmart to make it better looking (worse actually) while the hobbits continued to work at McDonalds. Jessyca stayed by Frodo's side forever, which Frodo did not mind for he, loved her. Zero and Learoyd sold discounted movie3s from the backroom just to make money since people weren't buying movies anymore cuz of something called a DVD. As far as Leth was concerned, he made millions off his wonderful poetry (he writes IRL too).

Thank you

Manager of Walmart"

TBC…


	30. The End Of Walmart...

Note: Sorry I left Rubi out!

****

Rubi became owner of Walmart and made millions in her life, which then transferred off to her family somewhere. Everyone else who was still there played games until the cops came and threw them out, clocking the doors. Due to this untimely ending, Walmart was shut down indefiantly….

The end…

…Or is it? 


End file.
